1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handheld stamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Handheld stamps have long been used as marking tools. FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a typical handheld stamp 100. A handheld stamp 100 comprises a handle 102, a stamp mount 104, and a bottom cover 106. The handle 102 is disposed on and extends out of the top of the stamp mount 104. The bottom cover 106 is removably attached to the bottom of the stamp mount 104. A die face 108 is attached to the bottom of the stamp mount 104 and is configured to be covered by the bottom cover 106.
To use the handheld stamp 100, the bottom cover 106 is detached from the bottom of the stamp mount 104. A user may hold the handle 102 and apply pressure downward onto the stamp mount 104, so that the die face 108 is pressed against a surface to leave an image or pattern on the surface. When the handheld stamp 100 is not in use, the bottom cover 106 may be coupled to the stamp mount 104 to prevent the die face 108 from possibly staining the surroundings of the handheld stamp 100.
The typical handheld stamp 100 is associated with a single image or pattern. To stamp a different image or pattern, another handheld stamp may be required. In other words, if multiple images or patterns are desired, then multiple handheld stamps with each stamp engraved with a unique image or pattern may be required. Having multiple handheld stamps not only increases cost but also makes storage burdensome.
What is needed in the art is thus a cost effective way to manufacture the handheld stamp and address at least the problems set forth above.